A card of this type is described in, for example, EP 0 669 214 B1. This card comprises a finished base card, which has been die-cut to the final dimensions. A printed plastic layer, also with its final dimensions, is laid on the base card and attached to it by welding. The base card consisting of at least one layer of laminate and the printed plastic layer arranged on top of it have the same final dimensions. In many cases, these types of cards are also produced by laminating a base card and, for example, a piece of printed plastic film together and by die cutting the composite card thus obtained to bring it to its final dimensions. In the case of this card as well, the edges of the plastic film terminates precisely at the edge of the card.
Terminating the edges of the plastic film so that its edges are flush with the edges of the card is problematic with respect to the production of these cards. Either the plastic film must be of exactly the same size as the card and be positioned very precisely thereon, or the plastic film and the card must undergo a final die cutting operation.
Terminating the edges of the plastic film so that its edges are flush with the edges of the card is also problematic because of the possibility that frequent use of the card can lead to damage to the plastic film precisely in the area of the edges. Such damage can even make it possible for the plastic film to peel off at least partially from the card. Information printed on the plastic film can therefore be lost, for example, and damage of this type to the card is also undesirable from an aesthetic standpoint.